


Venus Ridens - Beware Witches Bearing Gifts

by JadedPandaGirl



Series: Witchy Bussiness [15]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Biting, Companionable Snark, Consensual, Dante is a posessive little shit, Demon Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Magic, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Vaginal Sex, Witches, but he can't say no to his ginger, devil trigger sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedPandaGirl/pseuds/JadedPandaGirl
Summary: A grateful coven gifts Tess with a grimoire for her and Dante's help. It's a bad idea to leave sex grimoires around where Dante can find them. He reads a spell aloud and it all goes downhill from there.At least they both get a little more honest.





	Venus Ridens - Beware Witches Bearing Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing something fluffy about Dante and cats. Instead, have some demon sex, ya sinners. 
> 
> This is a present for my DMC discord channel.

**Beware Witches Bearing Gifts**

 

Given that in Dante’s experience so far, wiccan covens were either too secretive for their own good, passive-aggressive or outright hostile, it had been utterly refreshing to find one that actually behaved like decent, honest people for a change. He really couldn’t blame them, though; the kind of things witches had to protect themselves from would naturally breed a level of paranoia and that kind of thing takes a toll on people. Not everyone handled that pressure with as much grace as Tess or these guys.

It had been a simple enough request, just time consuming and out of these people’s league. Dante would’ve taken the job even if Tess hadn’t been asked to play liaison by the small coven. It wasn’t their fault that the hungry demon swarm found them; it wasn’t even the fault of the careless kid that unintentionally led them to his home and family through their wards. They’d been smart about it, too. Didn’t do anything to make things worse; as soon as they caught wind of the whole thing, they warded the demons in their nest and sent for help.

They offered decent enough pay, too.

“Oh wow, these things multiply _fast,”_ Tess groaned, seeing the absolute swarm of howling Nobodies stuck behind the straining ward.

“Tell me about it. I hate dealing with these little fuckers,” Dante huffed. “They don’t shut up.”

The mass of misshapen demons pressed hard against the ward that kept them confined to the disused stable at the edge of the coven’s property. The wards were stretched to their limit as Dante and Tess worked out the extent of the infestation.

“Well let’s do our job, I guess,” Dante sighed and drew his sword. “Might just make quick work outta this. Keep ‘em herded up will ya?”

Tess nodded and pulled her hair up with a clip. “Can do. I’ll cut the wards. The witches holding them together will be grateful for the break.”

As soon as she collapsed the ward, the Nobodies surged, frustrated and attracted to the smell of a witch right in front of them. Tess got out of their strike zone in a thin wisp of smoke, porting herself backwards several feet and giving them a taste of fire with a powerful blast straight through their ranks. Dante dove right into the break and wasted no time in drawing Rebellion. Dealing with Nobodies was always a tricky business, least of all because of their habit of sucking power right off him or their propensity to pull that damn mask out of nowhere and grow stupidly big, which let them grab him and pound him into the floor if he got careless. Not to mention that goddamn ceaseless howling.

He’d gotten into the habit of watching for that sneaky behavior and shooting out the masks before they could put them on. Tess caught on and he noticed bursts of fire interrupting the foul things whenever they seemed to be doing that – when she wasn’t busy dodging them since a few were extremely persistent in pursuing her around the fray. They thinned the horde out and Dante finally reached the edge of his patience.

He whistled to get the attention of the remaining howlers and just as they bounded for him, he eased himself into his demonic form, enjoying the burst of speed and power it afforded him. He cut through the offending scavenger demons one by one, catching one about to pounce at Tess who was busy incinerating another. They exchanged glances and even with the distance and the kerfuffle between them, he saw her lips curl into a small, knowing smile. He was about to reciprocate it, absently thinking that she confronted his demonic appearance without fear. But in that moment, with the Nobody under his clawed foot dying with Rebellion stuck in its back, he saw her lips part and move.

He always had sharp senses. This indulgence in his demonic blood made them all the sharper so he heard what he clearly was never meant to and it made him freeze.

“Ooh… now that’s _hot_.”

_Wait, what?_

He was startled by the funny noise his throat produced at that and he failed to pay attention to the Nobody that plowed into him from the side. Dante snarled, feeling that goddamn weird extra hand these things had snatch him up. He lost his grip on Rebellion and got rammed into an unfortunate tree whose trunk snapped from the impact.

The mocking howling of the Nobody made him snarl and he pushed himself off the impact site, allowing the tree to groan and creak its way to the ground with a thud as he deftly leaped around the swollen Nobody and grabbed his sword. Tess cleared out the last two other Nobodies by catching them in a ward and torching them to death while Dante took care of the offending demon that caught him unawares. Had he not been in his demonic form, he might’ve been flustered from embarrassment. Getting caught like a freakin’ amateur!

Still… what an interesting thing to hear.

“Too bad about the tree,” Tess sighed when it was all over and they did a last sweep of the stable area.

“Friggin’ howling things…” Dante muttered quietly, already back to his human form.

His mood was fouled when they returned to the coven’s headquarters: an old, well-maintained country house that seemed to function as both a family home and the nerve center of a small community clustered around the farmland they’d just cleared up. They were done really, it was just a matter of getting paid. Dante decided to leave the negotiations and debrief with Tess, she was better at dealing with witches anyway. Most of the time, covens were downright nervous around him. Yeah, they knew all about Sparda the hero but all the same, demons, even half-blooded ones, made witches nervous.

Knowing what demons did to witches, Dante couldn’t _really_ blame them being wary. This time though, it was a bit different. As he walked towards Tess’ car, parked in the lane leading to the house, he passed a small cluster of people resting in some beaten-up porch chairs in the shade of a couple of trees. They all looked drained and Dante assumed they must’ve been the witches holding those wards to keep the Nobodies penned up.

 _“Champs, honestly,”_ he thought.

They perked up when they saw him and some waved at him tiredly with easy smiles. One, a tall and broad-shouldered man who looked like a farm-hand, actually stopped him and handed him a cold beer with a few words of thanks and a firm handshake. Dante could not resist a small smile and just shrugged, politely eschewing the offer of a seat with them to wait for Tess by the car. These people needed rest, not to feel obliged to cater to him.

It was just a matter of waiting for Tess to finish the talk she was having with the coven heads. He watched her talk with the grizzled man, his plump wife and the heavily stooped, shriveled old lady with a huge puffy bun, leaning on her cane and participating with a nattering glee that brought a smile to his face. They were talking on the covered porch of the house and by the look on Tess’ face, she seemed interested so he just propped his back against the fence near where Tess had parked her car and popped open the beer. There was a convenient crate of trash and debris from the initial attack nearby to toss it in, as soon as she shook hands with the couple and trotted down the porch stairs… just to be stopped by the old lady one last time.

Dante quirked an eyebrow. Tess had to stoop to listen to the little old lady and she seemed a little bewildered. The woman’s wrinkled face was spread in a benign smile and she patted Tess’ hand in a dotting way, then produced a thick leather-bound book from under her shawl. Tess seemed flustered for a moment but the woman pressed the book in her hands with an encouraging nod and a chuckle. She then shooed Tess on with a smile and a wave, and hobbled back up the steps to the porch.

“What was that about?” he asked, pushing off the fence as the redhead wandered over, turning the book over in her hands.

“Huh, she gifted me a grimoire, part of the payment,” Tess said. “Said I’d find it useful.”

“You sure it’s not some cursed one that’ll summon demons the moment you crack it open?” he sighed.

Tess rolled her eyes at him. “Nah, it feels pretty quiet. I’ll have to examine it when I get home, though. It’s a very informal passing of ownership; until I write my name in it, it might ‘leak’ some random spells.”

Dante blinked as they got in her car and she left it in the back seat. “Grimoires do that?”

“Eh, sometimes,” she said, putting her seatbelt on and starting the car. “When they’re in between owners. It shouldn’t be a big deal though, this feels like a pretty mundane one.”

Dante shrugged. “Huh, if ya say so.”

He nearly dozed during the drive back to their turf but when she asked him if he felt like coffee at her place he perked up and agreed. It beat just crashing at his office and waiting for Lady to turn up and just snatch away his cut from the job. Surely he could talk her into getting pizza too. Her loft was quiet and empty, a note on the fridge letting Tess know her familiar, Roy, was out of town on business.

She put the grimoire down on the kitchen counter and inspected it curiously. It looked pretty demure, just a leather-bound old notebook, the surface worn smooth with age and use, the gold embossing once decorating it faded to a patchy, weathered tarnish. He looked on from over her shoulder to sate his own curiosity. The book was entirely handwritten and he could see text contributed by many different hands on the yellowed, but well-preserved pages: annotations to the main text, additions and even notes and scribbles. Evidently, the book was called _Venus Ridens._

“Huh… my Latin’s rusty but doesn’t that mean something like Laughing Venus?” he said suddenly.

“Yeah, it’s…huh…” Tess replied and flicked through some pages.

He couldn’t _quite_ identify what language it was written in, probably one of the variants of witch tongue Tess often tried to wrap her head around. He’d hung around her enough to have picked up a little bit of it, but this script was too jumbled even for him – fair enough, he knew most grimoires didn’t give up their secrets to the first lookie-loo to open them up.

She suddenly squeaked and covered her face with her hands, chortling nervously.

Dante raised an eyebrow at her. “What?”

“Oh my shit… that old lady… holy shit,” Tess groaned behind her hands.

“Let me in on the joke, Twig,” Dante said, smiling bemusedly.

“It’s… uh… it’s basically a grimoire of sex magic,” she choked out. “Supposedly has useful stuff in but—“

Dante barked out a loud laugh. “ _Really?!_ The hell it is! That kooky ol’ granny stopped you to give you a book on _pink magic_?!”

“Shut up, I don’t know what she was thinking—“ Tess blurted. “Maybe she thought we—“

“Oh I don’t give a toss why, Twig, this is the funniest shit ever. Let me look at that,” Dante hooted and snapped up the book.

Tess yelped and tried to grab it back from him. “Wait, no--!”  

He inspected one page curiously and without thinking much about it, read aloud as best he could of the pages’ contents. There was a funny little zing and the book crackled in his hands. Tess snatched the book from him in a mild panic as the zinging of released magic, threaded faintly with demonic power trickled through the air like a light summer shower.

“Woops,” was all Dante could offer sheepishly and Tess felt like strangling him.

“Woops? _Woops!?_ You read a random spell out loud and set it off and that’s all you have to say?!” she snapped.

“I had no idea it’d fire off if I read it,” he said.

“It’s an unbound grimoire, it’ll respond to freakin’ anything,” Tess groaned.

“Hey, relax. We’re not turning into toads, are we?” he said, shrugging and holding his hands up. “We’re not even jumping each other’s bones,” he chuckled. “I’m kinda disappointed.”

She rolled her eyes at him emphatically and shut the book. “Good, hopefully you just sparked something dull—“

She blinked and Dante breathed out and tugged at his collar. His aura… started to act up. Instead of the normal rhythmic dance of red marbled with black which curled around him confidently, his aura started to take sharp, excitable turns around him, like a caged dog who knows it’s about to be turned loose. Normally his aura radiated restrained, sober power, yet now it started to feel like it was bursting at the seams. It looked like that when he was in combat – actual, risky combat, not the kind of small fry he’d dispatch while quipping. It looked… pent up. Dante blinked and suddenly he looked flushed and puzzled at the same time.   

“Um…” Tess hesitated.

“Well,” Dante said sheepishly. “I guess not so dull.”

She hurriedly put the book on the counter, eyeballing it warily; it felt a little warm in her hands but that was about it. Or was it her hands feeling warm? It was a weird sensation.

“What is it?” she asked.

He frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. “I feel… antsy. Kinda like I haven’t cut loose in a while – I mean, I _really_ haven’t but it’s never given me this funny feeling,” he said. “Like… an itch.”

She gulped. “Do you… feel like you’re losing control?” she asked carefully.

He hesitated and then shrugged. “Actually? No. I feel fine. Just… twitchy I guess?”

Tess quirked an eyebrow in confusion and with a bit of hesitation of her own, put her hand on his wrist. “Oh hell, you’re burning up. It’s like you’ve got a fever.”

Dante scoffed, half in disbelief, half in dejection. “Well I guess I feel kinda… hot and bothered now.”

“You what!?”

“Hang on… gimmie some space here, Twig—“

“Why?”

He gently pushed her back and took about two steps away from her. She felt the pressure before anything even happened, just a wall of power stretching out and pressing against her like the suffocating feeling of a hot and humid afternoon. It would’ve felt worse if she hadn’t become somewhat accustomed to it by now but she still felt almost like it’d floor her. It heralded the crackle and hiss of demonic power as his form shifted suddenly, the demonic overtaking the human and he grunted in relief and stretched.

“Oof, that’s better,” he huffed, rolling his shoulders.

Tess just stared. Already a fairly large man, he always seemed massive in his demonic form. She studied the familiar features of his face – if you squinted a bit, you could tell it was the same as his human one, just magnified and given a beastly, savage cut. You’d think humanity would be entirely robbed of him in that form but it still made itself clear in his eyes, red and gleaming as they were. He stared at his hand curiously, opening and closing his fist and Tess once more found herself thinking that there was something dignified and regal in the powerful bulk and sleek contours and edges of his demon form. He gained a whole extra foot in height.

Now it suddenly made her feel even smaller than her five-feet-and-change height.

“Well, Mr. Bigass Demonpants,” she said. “Now what?”

“Beats me,” he said and grinned a mouthful of sharp fangs at her. “I don’t think I can switch back yet.”

“What? Why not?” she said, feeling her face get hot from his grin.

“Because I really am pent up,” he chuckled incredulously. “I guess the book did something after all. But now that it’s come to this…” he said and then grinned wider. “Shouldn’t we talk about what you said earlier?”

Tess’ heart sank to her feet. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said far too quickly.

He chuckled darkly and the infernal trill added to his voice made it all the worse – or better, why did a funny _frisson_ of excitement run down her spine?

“Hey, I call bull,” he said and took a step closer, herding her against the counter. “I’ve got sharp senses, missy and double so when I’m like this. I heard you.” His grin persisted. “You said I looked hot like this.”

She tried to salvage the situation even as her backside pressed into the counter and he braced a large, paw-like hand on the counter on either side of her. “I was kidding—“

“No takebacks and no you weren’t,” he rumbled quietly from over her. “Ya think I’m blind or dumb, Twig?” he said with that grin. “You looked right hot and bothered when you blurted that out loud.”

“I wasn’t hot or bothered,” she hissed.

She put her hand out and pressed it against his chest. He didn’t budge, instead pushed against her faintly, rough and smooth textures pressing against her hand. She just stared at his chest, where the hide parted to reveal a gleaming gold scar-like pattern. He was very warm.

“No shame in saying watcha like, Twig,” he purred and she found herself rubbing his hide with her thumb. “To tell ya the truth… I kinda worried you’d be scared of me. I mean, I know I spook you sometimes but I thought you’d find me… disgusting or something.”

“Nah,” she said absently, studying the patterns of his demonic hide and ran her hand over the glowing crack on his chest. “I’m not scared of you. And I… fine, I think you’re good looking, for a demon, I guess – don’t laugh!”

She smacked her palm into his chest as he rumbled out a low cackle. “You guess!” he said mirthfully. “Gimmie a straight answer for once. All ya ever do is give me backhanded compliments,” he chuckled.

She just growled at him irritably and he stooped closer slowly. She didn’t move or pull away and he teasingly booped her nose with his, making her snort. Their foreheads touched, the rough plates on her skin. He grazed the skin of her arm with his hand – the calloused, hard pads of his palm and fingers felt funny, like the pads of a dog but still smoother. She looked up and spontaneously he pressed his lips on her cheek. The feeling was strange and yet familiar – the texture was like a smooth stone warmed in the sun. His lips dragged along her cheekbone and just as she opened her mouth to question this, he pressed himself against her bodily and planted his mouth on hers.

Warmth; that was the overwhelming sensation; he was leaking heat all over and it warmed her skin through her clothes. He pushed her against the counter and then suddenly lifted her on it, pressing her down and trapping her hand against the countertop with the other crushed against his chest until she muffled out a yelp and squirmed it free to grab at the spiky white hair. She tried half-heartedly to pull him back but the tug only got a throaty purr out of him.

She tasted so _good_.

His tongue pressed her lips apart, and in the excitement his fang grazed her lip, splitting a small cut that made her yelp. He sounded a deep, satisfied purr at the taste, ferric and yet sweet and a little spicy – witch blood, that’s why demons were so obsessed. His tongue was big and hot and curled around hers, coaxing it into a response. He kissed her long and aggressively, nipping at her lips just before parting away, leaving her out of breath as he braced against the counter and loomed over her. He couldn’t resist licking his lips. He liked that look on her, sprawled on a surface and looking thoroughly kissed.

She squeaked out something at first then cleared her throat, staring up at him. “S-so now what?” she asked, unable to hide the hitch of her voice.

“Well,” he said carefully, “you really look hot and bothered now and I’m all pent up…” he purred.

He watched her stare back uncertainly and her lower lip rolled thoughtfully to be caught by her teeth.

“I promise I’ll be a naughty boy but a good little devil~” he teased.

That got a snort out of her. “Alright. I’ll… hold you to that,” she said and reached up to draw him down.

Dante purred in satisfaction and kissed her again. Her hand cupped his face – she didn’t mind the pointed plates along his chin. His mouth moved to her chin and then her neck. She stiffened up when his teeth closed around the choker and for a moment she thought he’d snip it off her but he hesitated and reached around her neck with his hand. His claws grazed her skin as they worked and the knotted ribbon holding the choker flush against her skin loosened and he pulled it off with a playful growl. She shrugged defensively and watched him drop it on the counter with a smug grin before he descended on her. Tess yelped when his tongue dragged along the scar circling her neck. The effect was immediate; she got tense as hell but then all but melted under him.

He chuckled quietly and nibbled lightly on her neck as he reached down and grabbed the bottom of her shirt. He was deeply tempted to just tear it off along with the rest of her clothes but he _did_ promise he’d be a good devil so he just yanked it off her in a hurry, sweeping her bra off along the way. She protested weakly but all the same she squirmed out of her clothes promptly enough. He loved the way her breasts bounced free of the clothes – sure, he’d been confronted with plenty of tits in his life but he’d always have a special appreciation for Tess’ perfect little handfuls.

“Stop leering, ya creep,” Tess growled up at him jokingly and swatted his arm.

Dante just growled back at her playfully and watched her bite her lips when his huge hands cupped over them. She breathed in deep at the feel of his rough palms against her skin and he leaned back down to graze her neck with his teeth, mock biting her and soothing her with his tongue. He paid attention to what his hands were doing though, very aware of the large claws that tipped his fingers. She muttered a little moan as he squeezed her breasts gently, enjoying the soft yield under his fingers.

Pressed up against her and with his senses sharper than usual was quite something. She smelled and tasted delicious and although she tried to hold them in, she made small noises that just spurred him on. Her legs slipped apart, allowing him to grind against her and groan quietly because to his delight she squirmed her pelvis to meet him.

“Ooh, someone’s having fun,” he rumbled quietly.

“I was just… about to say that,” she huffed. “You’re like a kid in a candy sto— _eeek_!”

He shut down that snarky joke by carefully tracing the outline of her nipple with the very tip of his claw, circling ever closer to it with just enough pressure to startle her into silence and then into a series of yelps as the risky tease turned into a firm pinch between his fingers. Her back arched into it and he twisted the nipple slowly, rubbing it between his fingers and watching her squirm. He pulled it upwards torturously slow, almost to the point of pain and let it go with a hearty wobble, just to lean down and run his tongue over it slowly, soothing her and leaving a line of warm saliva behind to cool in the evening air.

His path brought him to the other hardening nipple and he closed his mouth around it; he sucked it eagerly, rubbing his tongue against it harshly before making her moan quietly when he closed his fangs around it dangerously for a little bit of risk. She grew tense and moaned sweetly when he nipped her, leaving nothing but divots in her skin and a happy rumble from his throat. He subjected her to this sweet torment for a while, biting temptingly close to drawing blood and leaving searing licks behind while grinding his hips against her. Finally he reached down and pulled her skirt up, rubbing his knuckles against the soft cloth of her underwear roughly, grunting quietly at the soft, warm yield and her small moan. He kissed along the valley of her breasts, listening to her shallow breaths before he pressed another deep and possessive kiss on her.

Suddenly, she pushed him back and he pulled away, staring down at her inquisitively.

“Hey… you’ve been having all the fun. Didn’t you say you’d be a good devil?” Tess pouted at him.

He smiled tartly down at her. “It’s hard to behave myself when I’ve got such a tasty treat to play with,” he said bluntly.

“I don’t know why I put up with your dumb jokes,” she sighed and sat up.

“Aw, you love my dumb jokes,” he purred and nuzzled her neck greedily, biting her.

Again, she pushed him back and got off the counter. “In any case, you’ve had enough fun with me. I think it’s high time you let _me_ have a bit of fun,” she said, making him turn and rest his backside against the counter in turn.

She gave him a little kiss and then stared him right in the eye as she ran her hands down his chest. “Besides… I think I ought to know what I’m getting into here, don’t I?”

Dante could only stare in dumb admiration as she ran her hands down to his crotch with a suggestive smirk. Then he hissed happily as her hand cupped over the prominent bulge in his nethers.

“I have to say, I wasn’t even sure you had the plumbing in this form,” she said.

“ _Nnh_ … why wouldn’t I?” he said, grinding against her hand. “I’m a big boy,” he added saucily.

“We’ll see about _that,”_ she teased.

He grunted as her fingers traced a particular fold among the segments of his hide around the crotch and sure enough in response, the fold shifted like a sheath and the tip of a thick cock peeked through. She giggled quietly and rubbed it with her fingers, coaxing it out and he blurted out a small mewl that made her grin. His cock slipped out of the folds, thick and meaty with a generally human shape and pronounced ridges and veins along it, dark red and fleshy. Dante was happy to see she wasn’t freaking out at all – one would think she might have, given all the problems surrounding witches that consorted with demons… to say nothing of the fact he always felt his dick was nearly a third bigger when in this form.

Now though he hardly had the presence of mind to think about that. Instead, he groaned quietly and ground against her hand when it closed around his shaft and stroked slowly.

“Well now this looks promising,” she said with a smirk.

He chuckled. “I’m glad you’re not weirded out,” he said quietly and nuzzled her neck softly.

She snorted. “We’ve both done stranger things and you know it. So be honest here… You’ve never done this with anyone?”

“No,” he said, breathing in sharply as her thumb ran over the sensitive tip. Feeling unusually honest, he continued: “But… I kinda like to play around with myself like this. Sharp senses and all that… _ugh_!”

Her hand squeezed him a little and his cock just throbbed in response. “Yes, I’ve noticed you’re more sensitive,” she said smugly. “So I wonder… how much can you poor little devil handle?”

She gracefully knelt on the floor, just barely at eye-level with his crotch and he sort of sagged against the counter to give her easier access. He groaned softly when her tongue ran over the tip slowly.

“Heh… aren’t you takin’ charge…” he said, purring as she continued.

A happy growl escaped him when her tongue lavished more attention on him and her lips suckled the tip. He hadn’t been lying about the increased sensitivity in demonic form. Her mouth felt silky and warm. He gripped the edge of the counter a little more forcefully than he wanted; it was hard to resist the urge to just tackle her into the floor and tear her clothes off and just have his way with her.

“I kind of worked out what you did, by the way,” she said, making him twitch by rubbing his tip with her thumb harshly. “I think what you set off is some spell to suppress inhibitions… so we’re both playing with a full deck here. It’s mild encouragement, probably intended for couples a lot more prude than us.”

As distracted as he was from what she was doing, that brought a measure of relief to him and a little more giddiness than he thought. They really were acting on their own volition here.

“Well ain’t that thoughtful—“

He froze. Tess flicked her tongue against his shaft one last time before her lips parted and then closed around the tip. The feeling made him purr but then he gulped as she boldly advanced.

 _“She’s not seriously thinking—she_ is _! She’s going for it!”_ he thought and growled, resisting the urge to just roll with the moment and force it.

She slid her mouth off him torturously slow, then forward again. Every time she moved a little bit further and Dante’s jaw slacked and he made a curious squeaky noise from his throat in disbelief, his dick jumping at attention from the warm, wet feeling. His grip on the counter tightened and the wood whined softly. 

 _“Wait a sec there—“_ he thought helplessly because she wasn’t even hesitating.

Her hands stopped his hips from bucking and Dante mewled helplessly when her lips touched the folds of hide around the base.  

 _“She took all of it?!”_ he screamed internally even as a loud groan escaped him and his head rolled back in perfect bliss. _“That’s it. I’m in love.”_

“T-Tess…” he said, trying in vain to suppress the stutter the feeling of her attentions wrought out in him.

She worked methodically and mercilessly; every time she drew back he almost wanted to whine about it and just bucked his hips forward in impatient want for that delightful envelopment in her throat. Her hands worked on his shaft when she drew back to breathe and her tongue teased out little impatient growls out of him, to his frustration. He growled quietly and pried one hand off the counter, the tortured wood straining under his tense grip, and combed his hand through her hair. The silky soft red locks twined with his fingers and he bucked his hips forward again, panting out a moan at the feel of her tongue curling around him. He allowed her to take control despite his grip, jaw slacking from the pleasure of her ministrations until the feeling just overwhelmed him.

His hand gripped the back of her head and he forced his cock into her mouth. She stifled a moan but obliged, the hot member sliding between her lips smoothly and reaching far into her throat, throbbing with need. He couldn’t help himself, groaning ecstatically and allowing himself to move. His hips jerked forward, heeding the call of her tongue and lips. He tried to pace himself, give her room to breathe but it proved too much. He needed her, his fingers closing around a fistful of her hair and he let his pleasure known with deep, raspy groans.

His thrusts reached an urgent crescendo and he was unable to hold back a loud rumble of bliss, pushing his cock deep in her mouth. She moaned quietly and his cock trembled with the force of his release. He slumped against the counter, jaw slack and his tongue rolled out like a blissed out dog who’s gotten the best tummy rubs in the world. His hips twitched for a few moments with the intensity of his climax and he barely registered that he let his grip on her slack, so she drew back, his seed escaping her mouth in spurts and dribbles. He whined happily at the feel of her drawing more out of him as she pulled back, licking and sucking gently.

“D-Damn,” was all he managed to blurt and finally let go of the countertop, fully aware there would probably be some warped wood on the edge from his grip.

Tess graced him with a sultry smirk and wiped her mouth delicately but then her triumph kind of fell apart because she cringed and started to cough suddenly.

“ _Ack_ — _ugh_ —oh, good job, I got some stuck in my throat,” she gasped, wheezing and thumping her chest.

He pulled himself together even though he still felt lightheaded from his climax and reached down to pull her up to her feet. She coughed a few more times, but her shoulders were shaking in amusement and there was some of his semen stuck to her chin. He stooped and nuzzled her neck, licking from the scar up to her chin, cleaning off his own mess.

“I think that performance warrants a reward,” he purred.

“Does it, now?” she chuckled.

“Hey I gotta return the favour,” he said and grinned.

Dante pulled her close and licked and suckled her neck, dragging his fangs on her skin and nipping her softly. His warm breath on the damp skin made her shiver as he reached down and grabbed her ass. His hands squeezed the firm muscle over her skirt and then roved in search for the zipper fastening it to her waist. He found it, pulled it down smoothly and raked the skirt off her. He then handily picked her up and turned around to seat her on the counter, bringing her closer to his eye level. Tess draped her arms on his shoulders, smiling.

“And how do you propose to do that?” she asked.   

He grinned wolfishly and after a kiss he pushed her back onto the counter. “I’m gonna put my big mouth to good use.”

He greedily suckled on her nipple again, tugging it with his teeth until she just mewled in pain and let go of it with a soft pop, dragging his tongue further down, purring and nipping her skin now and then until he pushed her legs apart and reached the rim of her panties. He pressed his knuckles against her core over the damp cloth and got a stifled moan out of her.

“Tsk, tsk, you’ve made a mess here, Twig and I’m the one who got a hell of a service,” he chuckled.

“N-not that much—“ she blurted.

“You nasty little witch,” he breathed and licked his lips.

He kissed his way from her navel to the rim of her panties, skipped over them and pressed his lips against the plush inside of her thigh. He groaned quietly against her skin from the heady aroma of her arousal. She yelped when he bit into her thigh softly. He didn’t break the skin but his fangs left clear marks on her from his greedy suckle and he was happy to repeat it, biting a little harder every time, until he finally drew some blood – just drops but he purred eagerly and licked them up.

“Watch it!” she blurted.

He ignored it, not willing to admit he was more than willing to bite harder and cover her in marks – _his_ marks. So anyone who saw her could be certain she was _his_.

 _“Mine,”_ he purred wordlessly.

He could bear it no longer. He closed his teeth around the edge of her panties, where the leg met her torso and abruptly ripped them apart with a soft noise.

“ _Hey_!” she protested but then yelped when he grabbed her legs and hoisted her up so that she almost stood on her shoulders and her pelvis rested against his chest. He kept her legs spread and licked his lips before ducking down and dragged his tongue over her slick labia. He moaned quietly in pleasure.

“Delicious…” he purred and Tess bucked from surprise.

Her legs twitched in a knee-jerk reaction to shut but he easily kept them spread with an arm wrapped around each and continued to torment her core nice and slow. His large, fat tongue parted her lips roughly, making her moan. He cupped his mouth over her core and pushed his tongue into her, getting a wet scream from her. Dante chuckled quietly and wriggled his tongue around, slipping it out and assaulting the fleshy clitoris with his lips, sucking it hard. She moaned when his teeth pressed against it as he feigned a bite, just to roll his tongue over it and then around her labia once more.

She mewled as he took every advantage offered by his thick tongue and rough lips and teeth, teasing her sensitive clitoris and sinking his tongue in her roughly. Her efforts to keep a little quiet fell apart and before long she was moaning loudly and her legs were shaking. She was getting dizzy from the pleasure. She babbled at him to slow down but he ignored her, purring loudly. She was drenched and more fluids seeped out of her with every plunge of his tongue. He suckled on her clitoris roughly and she almost shrieked. She squirmed in his arms and he knew she was about to cum.

He grinned and just intensified his attentions, letting go of one leg and carefully thrusting a finger and then another in her while flicking his tongue against her clitoris. He moved his fingers fast and hard, eventually drawing a wet scream of delight out of her. Her back arched and her pelvis tensed, she bucked in his grip and then slumped back against him, panting and trembling.   

He slowly drew his fingers out of her and made her moan with a last, good long lick before he looked up to meet her gaze and licked his lips, pleased. He could feel her juices stuck to his chin and fingers and grinned wickedly, lowering her gently onto the counter and bringing his fingers to his mouth nonchalantly to suck them clean.

“That’s a lovely look on you, Twig,” he sighed.

She babbled something vaguely, trying to catch her breath and he chuckled.

He suddenly flipped her over and pushed her chest into the counter. He grabbed her thighs and yanked them back, making her feet touch the floor and her ass push up. She squeaked in protest but then edged backwards so her plush ass pushed against his crotch. His cock was up in attention from all the excitement and he knew just what he needed. He gave her ass a soft smack and then squeezed the generous curve with a pleased grunt.

“Too bad I want to see this ass bounce more than your cute look,” he said wickedly.

She just moaned pitifully, squirming her ass back against him and he obliged, resting his cock in the valley of her cheeks. He licked his lips with a mean little idea. He parted her legs and chuckled.

“You know, I was worried I might be too much for you, but you’re so wet I don’t think it’ll be a problem,” he purred.

“Sh-shut uuuup…” she mumbled.

She then tensed when he pressed the tip of his cock against her labia, the wet flesh tickling him and getting a startled jump out of her. He pressed against her and then stopped suddenly. It took all of his self-control to do so. She mewled when he drew away and he heard her huff nervously. He _poked_ her again with his cock and she moaned irritably. He rubbed the tip against her and pulled back again, over and over to tease her while pressing her chest into the counter again with a hand on her back, claws just a flinch away from scratching her.

Eventually she squirmed and sounded an angry little noise.

“Get on with iiiiit!” she whined suddenly.

A throaty little laugh bubbled out of him and he bent down, pressing his chest against her back and ran his hands along her sides. He licked her neck and muttered in her ear: “I like it when you’re angry,” he purred.

He lined himself up and thrust in her with a strong jab; she really was so wet and aroused that he forced himself in with almost no resistance at all. She just moaned loudly and her hands gripped the edge of the counter for purchase.

“F-fuuuuck—“ she moaned.

He groaned in agreement because her walls squeezed around him, snug and warm and slick and he nearly lost his grip on himself there. He started to move slowly and she mewled when he grabbed her thighs for a good hold.

“M-more,” she breathed.

He thrust deeper and moved faster, getting a startled squeal out of her and chuckled, bending over her with an elbow braced against the counter and his other hand reaching over to cup and squeeze her breast. He felt her trying to find a good footing but all she could do was brace on her elbows and hold on to the edge. His pace increased again and she moaned louder as his shaft _plowed_ her walls aside in a snug fit that would’ve ensured she felt every bump and vein on his length. He grit his teeth and groaned, torn between holding back for her sake and giving in to his urges. He wanted more.

_More._

Her legs were shaking and she collapsed over on the counter as he fucked her hard, every thrust producing a fresh cry of ecstasy from the witch. He craned his neck and pulled aside her lovely red hair to run his tongue over her scar, then bit into the crook of her neck gently. She crumbled under his caress, falling almost flat on the counter. He chuckled and got a decent grip of her thighs, holding her up; he groaned and thrust faster, relishing the fleshy and wet sounds of their contact. She weakly grabbed at the edge of the counter as he slipped an arm under her chest to hold her in place while he thrust even rougher. He nuzzled her neck and curled his tongue up to her ear, groaning quietly near it to get that shudder out of her.

He then pulled up and grabbed her leg, raising it off the floor and half-turned her, holding it up against his chest. He grinned and leisurely ran his hand along her soft thigh, continuing to thrust.

“Still good, Twig?” he growled. “Don’t hold back on my account…” 

She moaned helplessly and shivered, then yelped when his hand slid down to torment her clitoris again, rubbing it between his fingers and teasing it. She looked up at him and he just knew she was frustrated at his cheeky, wolfish grin. Oh yes, he liked that look on her face; watching her usual façade crack under the assault of her ecstasy pleased him immensely. He let go of her leg and grabbed her arms, pulling her up and flush against him and cupped her ass in his hands. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their mouths came together in a deep, passionate kiss, their tongues rubbing together and he groaned as her legs wrapped around him.

He felt the pressure in his loins become unbearable. His thrusts turned frantic for a few brief moments and he got to watch her climax. She grabbed onto him. Her head rolled back and she screamed. He felt the tension in her body like electricity. He gave her a brief reprieve to catch her breath and then a few final, hard thrusts brought him to his own, glorious peak. A deep, rumbling bestial groan rolled out of his chest, strangely mixed with a very human groan of pleasure. His loins tensed and he relished the tension of his seed roiling through his length forcefully.

She was slumped against him, breathing hard and he held her carefully. He purred loudly and carefully sat her back on the counter, allowing her to rest against him. They both breathed hard and wouldn’t dared to move. He waited for her breathing to even out and leaned back to look at her. Her head rolled back and she looked up at him, dazed.

She cooed and leaned forward and he met her halfway, kissing her softly, nibbling on her lips gently. His throat still rumbled with a purr and he nuzzled her neck, resting his lips on the pulse of her vein under the skin, smiling at the still speeding heartbeat. He slid out of her gently and then scooped her up in his arms. She chuckled a little tiredly but cuddled up to him.

“Well now what?”

“Now I’m carryin’ ya to bed, Twig,” he chuckled. “In all the excitement I forgot the counter’s no place for fun.”

“Yaaay,” she exclaimed tiredly and kissed his chest.

Dante carried her up the stairs to her loft bedroom and resisted the urge to toss her onto the bed. He gently laid her down and she rolled over to give him room. He stretched lavishly – he wasn’t feeling any need to shed his demonic form yet and it felt good to luxuriate in it for a while longer. He pretended not to notice but he was well aware that Tess was resting on her elbows and shamelessly admiring him. Always happy to be the center of attention and feeling like his demonic instincts wanted to peacock for her, he indulged a bit and made a show of it, flexing his arms and rolling his shoulders, letting her admire the powerful form.

“Hey. Get over here,” she said and patted a spot on the bed beside her.

He obliged and carefully climbed onto the bed with her. The mattress and bedframe groaned under his weight and she chuckled at the dip the mattress took under his bulk. He managed to relax when he was sure that the bed wasn’t gonna crack under him and she crawled over so that her chest rested on his.

“Still feeling like staying like this?” she asked.

He grunted affirmatively, slipping an arm around her and combing his fingers through her hair. “Might as well enjoy myself. Using this form in combat’s tiring, that’s why I don’t stay in it too long. This is relaxing.”

 “Is it, now?” she purred and reached over to kiss him, getting a deep, satisfied whine out of his chest when her tongue slipped past his lips to tickle his.

It felt nice to have her pressed against him like that, her breasts squished against his hide and her hair streaming around her face to tickle his skin. He reached over and grabbed her butt, handily scooching her up to lie on top of him. He groaned quietly as his cock rubbed up against her stomach and started to perk up yet again. He nuzzled her neck and purred appreciatively when her hand reached down and teased it.

“And here I worried you’d be tired,” he hummed.

“You’d like that,” she said. “No, stay there,” she added as he motioned to sit up.

She pulled herself up and straddled him, lowering her core over the length of his shaft and slowly grinding against it, making him hiss happily. He reached over and rested his hands on her thighs, stroking and squeezing them with relish. What a sight, watching her so tantalizingly close to riding him, the creamy pale skin sprinkled with freckles that spread from her shoulders down to the valley of her breasts and those pert nipples all rosy from his nibbling like cherries on a perfect mound of cream! Even more satisfying was seeing all the marks he’d left on her, little bites and some careless scratches. Something deep in him rumbled in satisfaction to see her bearing his marks.

He licked his lips greedily and squirmed, pushing his thighs up into her grinding folds. He reached back and grabbed her ass with both hands, squeezing and massaging it greedily. She sighed with every careful grinding stroke. He would feel how wet she was and wanted to take her so badly—

“Dante…”

He looked up at her. “Hmm?”

She stopped. “I need you… to do two simple things for me,” she said, her face flushed. “Lay back like this and stay _still_ while I try to fit this oversized demon dick inside me,” she said and Dante’s eyes widened as he found himself paying the utmost attention. “And when I do, I want you to fuck me until I pass out. Is that clear?”

Dante just stared and sounded a soft, happy whine from his throat that he couldn’t stop. His cock throbbed excitedly in agreement and he just nodded dumbly before he gathered his wits and cleared his throat.

“I think I can help with those…requests, Twig,” he said smoothly but was betrayed by the hitch in his voice caused by her persistent grinding.

He gave her ass a final, loving squeeze and settled back into the mattress to watch her as she raised herself onto her knees and lined herself up with his expectant cock, standing upright and pert with anticipation. Dante stifled a happy grunt and bit his lips watching her lower herself onto him. The sweet pressure almost made him groan and he balled his hand around a handful of the duvet. She huffed quietly and he watched her lip catch between her teeth before her mouth opened in a sensual moan as she slowly lowered and wriggled herself onto him. He exhaled through his fangs – he could feel her walls stretching to accommodate him and he groaned at the silky, thick warmth enveloping him. Juices ran down his length and he had to forcibly hold back from grabbing her and slamming her down onto his dick. He exhaled through his nose sharply, watching her get comfortable on his lap and feeling her walls undulate around him as she moved.

“…You alright?” he asked after unclenching his teeth.

“Yes,” she breathed, her face and shoulders red with fluster.

He hesitated. “Sure? You look--”

She kissed him. “Dante, for once in your life, shut that everlasting mouth of yours and just… don’t hold back, you ninny.”

He couldn’t stop the rumbling whine coming from his throat and as demanded, he held nothing back. The first few thrusts were deep but slow enough that he could be sure she’d be alright, but soon enough he found a pace that was satisfying for his urges and his peace of mind. His leg muscles were tense as he grabbed her thighs and pistoned up into her, grinning hungrily at the sight of her lovely breasts bouncing with each stroke, her head rolled back in ecstasy – really, at this point the witch was just holding on.

When she moaned “H-harder, Dante…! Y-y-yes!!” it was music to his ears and with a small growl he was all too happy to oblige.

The wet moans that his thrusts eked out of her were the best reward for his efforts and he shamelessly slapped her ass firmly, squeezing the cheek indulgently just to hear her squeaked protest. Suddenly she sat back, braced her arms against the bed and moved her hips in a hypnotic undulation and he growled, half-irritably, half in a chuckle.

 _“Oh is that how you wanna play, Twig?”_ he thought. _“Sitting back to take away my leverage?”_

Dante pushed himself up onto his elbows and grunted as she moved, picking up her pace and letting her thrust against him in that wonderful grinding manner, watching her pelvis move with a kind of mesmerizing expertise. Her walls constricted around him in a warm, slick embrace – but his demon blood wasn’t satisfied, it demanded that he take back control.

 _“Now’s a good a time as any,”_ he thought and pushed himself up into a sitting position, wrapped his arm around Tess’ waist and pulled her in.

He dragged his tongue lavishly over her chest and tugged her nipple between his teeth, kissing and biting her. He bit hard, eager to leave more marks on her and suckled her nipples sweetly, making her moan and grab at his hair again. He purred deeply at a sudden tug on his hair and just responded with a loving bite at the crook of her neck.

“N-no, don’t—“

“Mine,” he mumbled before he could stop himself and nuzzled the bite that was certain to show up nice and dark against her creamy skin later. “Mine.”

He slunk his hands back down to her ass and grabbed it firmly, making her moan as his claws left light scratches on her soft skin. More marks, more claiming –

“Tch… you just can’t… help yourself, can you?” she mumbled, combing her fingers through the rough hair of his head. “Always… gotta be in control.”

“No idea what you mean,” he growled and nipped her.

He slowed his pace, curious about what she wanted to say. She ground against him, swaying her hips slowly.

“You’re cute when you’re a smartass,” she sighed. “I know what you’re doing, you possessive dork.”

“Do you, now?” he rumbled.

“Bite me all you want, I’m not…folding,” she said and tugged his lower lip between her teeth before kissing him.

He purred. “Ooh, holding out on me?”

“Not until you cum first,” she breathed.

He chuckled. “My my, that’s your agenda? Is this revenge for me reading the spell?”

She kissed his chin. “Nah, I just have… lofty aspirations.”

“Well, you’re lucky then,” he rumbled and nuzzled her neck, “that I enjoy helping with such achievements.”

She pulled away and brushed his lips with her thumb, getting a flick of his tongue across it. “What a gentleman. Maybe I _should_ let you have your way. In that case…”

She pulled herself off him with a small moan, stood on her knees and turned, dragging her fingers along his chin, tickling the spines in parting before turning her back at him, giving him a lovely view of her perfectly rounded ass… and bent over, bracing on the bed and pushing her ass up, legs spread.

Dante’s jaw slacked and he sounded a throaty squeak, eyes wide to appreciate the delicious sight presented to him; her lovely freckled ass pert up right before him, her wine-deep hair spread over her back and her soaked, puffed core glistening and begging to be filled. The finishing touch was her gazing at him over her shoulder with lidded, bedroom eyes and giving him the best command of his entire life:

“Claim me.”

He stared. Both him and his demonic urges were struck dumb until a weird little _chirp_ rolled out of him and he grinned widely. He hardly needed a second invitation; he was on her in a flash, thrust deeply into her, gripped her thighs and let himself go. She yelped and then moaned his name, demanding he go harder and he obliged with an indulgent growl. He raked her thighs with his claws, eager to leave his mark on her and then pushed her face down into the mattress, braced against it and pumped her hard. Every thrust brought a satisfied growl out of him. He grinned at the delicious, rapid clap of her skin against his hide, the soft squish of her ass against his crotch and her desperate moans of pleasure.

The moment became a blur; he couldn’t pay attention to words, just that she begged him not to stop over the squeal and groan of the tortured mattress and bed. The pitch of her moans let him know she would peak soon and he was eager to see her come undone under him. He wanted to claim her, leave his trace indelibly in her very core for good.

And he did.

His thrusts slowed but grew forceful and deep, her walls shivered around him and he joined her ecstatic scream with a satisfied, deep growl that rumbled his entire body. He peaked, _hard_ and purred at the satisfying feeling of filling her to the brim with his essence, entwining his scent with hers. Now there would be no doubt as to who had dibs on the red-haired spitfire.

_“Mine. **Mine.** ”_

She moaned weakly under him, trembling in the aftershocks of her orgasm and he held very still for a few seconds to master himself; he nudged a bit too close to the edge there and required a few deep breaths to get a grip. He pulled out of her carefully, getting a mumbled, dazed moan out of her that made him grin. He drew her against him gently and piled up her pillows to curl up with her. A low, happy purring thrummed through him and he didn’t even mind it.

He tucked his nose in her hair and inhaled indulgently, all too satisfied with his handiwork. Nothing better than cuddling with your witch after ensuring she couldn’t walk straight for a few days.

“Hey, Twig…ya good?” he ventured.

He got a mumbled affirmative and the feeling of her nuzzling up to him tiredly. He felt absolutely giddy with a warm feeling in his chest. She dozed quietly against him and he was all too happy to be pillow, bedcover and bed-mate for as long as she needed. He gently released the demonic form, fading back to his human guise, ruffled and disheveled but entirely content and settled in for a good long nap.

Dante woke up first and craned his neck dazedly to look around the room. It was getting dark so he must have been asleep for a few hours. He let his head hit the pillow again, smiling because he was still holding her and by the sound of her breathing he knew she was sound asleep. She was completely naked save for her boots and aside from his coat, he was fully dressed. He yawned indulgently and then carefully stretched luxuriously. Tess whined quietly in her sleep and he smirked. He was terrible, tuckering her out like that.

 _“I think this calls for some serious aftercare,”_ he thought.

He gently extricated himself from her, chuckling quietly at her whiny mumbles and rolled out of the bed. He gently got her boots off her, then tugged at the bedcovers to tuck her in and unable to help himself, stooped to kiss her forehead.

“ _Mmmhhh_ … you’re up…” she mumbled, peeling her eyes open to look at him sleepily and hugged her pillow. “Well hello, handsome,” she sighed.

“Hello yourself, sleeping beauty,” he chuckled. “How’re ya feeling?”

She yawned widely and pursed her lips for a moment, then squirmed. “Nnh… my legs are sore and my butt’s numb. You bit me all over, ya jerk,” she mumbled and lazily swatted out at him.

He schooled his face fiercely lest she see the wide grin that threatened to spread over his face. “Heh, I sure did,” he said shamelessly and combed his hand through her hair. “Hey… you hungry?”

She squirmed and stretched. “Sure… Pizza?”

He chuckled. “The magic word.” He paused for a bit and smiled wider. “I’ll even get cake from that place you like.”

“Yaaaay…” she managed tiredly but smiled. “Make sure it’s that moist poke cake with the coconut cream.”

He snorted. “Sure. Anything else?”

She huffed and then nodded. “Yes. We should take a bath after we eat. I just want to relax in hot water.”

He grinned. “That sounds like a great idea.”

She swatted at him again half-heartedly. “Don’t you grin, we’re not gonna do shit, I’m seriously achy.”

“I know, don’t worry,” he chuckled. “If you still got that tiger balm thing I’ll give you a good rubdown afterwards,” he offered.

She growled at him a bit. “Good. Yes, I’ll take that because seriously my legs are fucking numb you freakin’ animal.”   

Dante hooted and sat down beside her. “Oh finally, a sincere compliment!”

She scoffed. “It’s _not_ a compliment—“

“Too late,” he chortled and combed some hair off her face. “But sure, I’ll take care of ya.”

“And _no funny stuff_ , I mean it,” she warned.

“No funny stuff, got it,” he affirmed and bent down to kiss her gently.

She tasted nice. She tasted of him and her.

“Hey Twig?”

“Mmm?”

“You love me,” he purred and nuzzled her neck.

“And you love me,” she responded and kissed his cheek. “Now chop chop, you owe this sore butt some premium cake.”

Dante burst out laughing and went to order their food. He eyed the book, still on the counter and smiled. He should see if he could send that old lady at the coven some flowers.


End file.
